All In My Head
by Rotto Amante
Summary: Basically this is just New Moon in Alice's POV. It starts at school before the birthday party and ends right after the voting at the end of new moon. I might be changing the title though.
1. Tense Conversation

"She's going to give you a hard time about this you know." I said to my brother Edward. We were both leaning on his Volvo, waiting for Bella to show up. "I think it's all rather stupid. You know it's going to happen, I know it's going to happen, she _wants_ it to happen!! Why don't you just change her now?"

"I've already told you Alice," he growled at me," I will not end her life!"

"Ok, ok! Point taken! Geez, it was just a suggestion…" I muttered. Just then, Bella pulled up in her truck. She frowned at me as she slammed the door of her car and walked over to us. She was going _so slow_ that I skipped up to her and said happily," Happy birthday, Bella!"

"Shh!!" she hissed looking around, but I ignored her.

"Do you want your present now or later?" I asked, unfazed by her dark expression.

"No presents," she mumbled.

"Okay, later then," I said. As I tucked her present back in my designer oversized bag, I asked her about the presents her parents gave her. She didn't seem any happier about the camera and scrapbook than she was about mine and Edward's gift. "_I_ think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

"How many times have _you_ been a senior?" she asked, an acid tone in her voice.

"That's different." I replied lightly, hoping she wouldn't bring up the subject around Edward; she knows how tense he gets about it.

When we reached Edward, I politely tuned them out, giving them a little privacy. But something Edward said got to me. He was talking about enjoying birthdays and gifts. I laughed, saying to Bella, "Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to you today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?" I ended rhetorically, but Bella answered anyway.

"Being older than Edward…" she mumbled, knowing perfectly well that we could hear her.

I kept the conversation light," Technically. Just by one little year, though." Before I ran off, giving them more privacy, I made sure Bella would be at the house that night. Edward said he would bring her around at seven. That would only give me four hours to set up everything!! "It'll be fun, Bella! You'll see!" Then before she could argue, I pecked her on the cheek and took off for my first class. Tonight is going to be so much fun!!!!!


	2. So Sorry!

**Sorry everyone! I know how you feel….I hate these things too, but I can't seem to write the next chapter. I just don't know how to do it. I have got some major writer's block so if you could review and give me some ideas, I would be sooooooo grateful!!!!!!**

**Thanks,**

**RottoAmante**


	3. The Party

**First of all thank all of you for checking out my story. I'll try to get out at least one chapter every day.**

**Now I want to specially thank three people-bellablue1901 and jessie102 for adding me to their favorites and ren mizuki for helping me with this story. I also want to thank Edward-cullen-lover1901 and XxKit-KatexX for reviewing. Thanks Everyone!!!! **

**Oh and I am sooooooo sorry for making you wait. See, even though it's summer vacation, I still have pre-class assignments and they are taking forever!!!**

**Oh, and a friend told me that I missed something in my last chapter so I'll say it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer x2 (oh well)**

"Okay, almost done…..just need to get the presents from my room," I mumbled to myself as I set down the last crystal bowl of roses on Edward's piano, and stepped back to admire my work. Every flat surface was covered with roses and white candles. There was even a cake that matched. Just as I was setting down the presents on the table, Edward and Bella pulled up in her truck. "They're here." I said, even though everyone was already in the room.

Then we all heard a sound that startled us because it was so rare: Edward's laugh. He started laughing at the truck and was still laughing when they walked through the door and the whole family shouted "Happy birthday, Bella!" Esme pulled Bella into a hug while Carlisle whispered that they couldn't rein me in. Bella moved on to Emmett and Rosalie hesitantly. After making fun of Bella like he always does, Emmett stepped outside with a wink at me.

After that I skipped forward to take Bella to open her presents. Bella glared at me and said in a firm voice, "Alice, I know I told you I didn't want anything-"

"But I didn't listen," I finished, handing her the biggest box. She tore the paper off, and then opened the box which was empty. When she thanked us, Rosalie smiled and my Jasper laughed. When she learned it was a stereo that Emmett was already installing, she grinned and thanked everyone again. Next I gave her mine and Edward's gift. She turned to glare at Edward just as Emmett ran back into the room.

"I didn't spend a dime," Edward said. Bella took the present and rolled her eyes as she stuck her finger under the tape. "Shoot," she muttered, as she examined her finger. What she didn't see was Jasper running straight at her. Edward roared as he shoved Bella out of the way and right into all of the crystal plates that shattered as they hit the ground. Jasper ran into Edward, growling, trying to get to Bella. Then Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind, but by then we were all fighting off the monsters inside of us that longed for human blood. All of us that is, except for one.


	4. Get a room

**Okay everybody-I am so so so so so so so sorry for making you wait!!!!!!My teachers suck for giving me work over the summer!!!!!!**

**Thank you so much Show no mercy for reviewing-and I'll try to change it up…….**

**I want to know if you guys want me to skip to when alice sees bella jumping or do you want to hear the whole story? Review at the end of the story-poll closes on Friday-I'll tell you Saturday what I'm gonna do.**

**Oh and I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters…..they belong to Stephenie Meyer!!!(Grrrrrr…..)**

Carlisle remained as cool as a cucumber. He calmly told Emmett and Rosie to take _my _Jasperoutside. Esme ran out after them, shouting an apology over her shoulder. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a towel to stop the blood, but Carlisle shook his head and made a tourniquet out of some fabric. Then he asked Bella where she wanted him to take care of it.

"Here…" she whimpered, so I volunteered to get Carlisle's bag. While I fetched it and set up a lamp in the kitchen, Edward moved Bella to the table. Eventually Edward left to get some air, so I did the same. I ran out the backdoor where Esme was cleaning up the glass and blood. I passed Rosie and Emmett who were making out against a tree. I ran to the clearing where I knew Edward and _my_ Jasper would be. When I got there, Edward was glaring at Jazz, who was trying his best to apologize.

"I really didn't mean to, Edward-I swear, I tried to control myself. Besides, you know how hard it is for me!" Jasper was starting to get mad himself.

"Hard for you? Do you know how hard it is for _me_ to control my thirst around her? If I can do it, so can you!!" Edward shouted back at Jasper, and then lunged. I reacted automatically-I ran and slammed myself into Edward before he could hurt my beloved Jasper.

"ALICE!!!!"Jasper yelled, running toward Edward and me, "She'd better not be hurt!!!" he threw at Edward, helping me up.

"Me? Hurt? Yeah right." I laughed, then thought better when Jazz glared at me, "Oh come on Jazzy! I'm fine….you worry too much!" I stated before kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Now, how to solve this? Oh, Edward if you ever do that again, I'll burn you at the stake! Jazz didn't mean to attack Bella. And speaking of which, Carlisle's finished with her. You might want to get her to her house. Actually we'd both better get back; she's gonna need another shirt to wear home. Jasper," I said turning around to look at him, "I'll meet you in the garage."

While Bella changed into a different shirt, Bella questioned me about Jasper. I told her the truth-that he was very unhappy with himself. When we got downstairs, I ran to the sofa and gave Bella her presents and camera. "You can thank me for it later." I said as they walked out the door, "Okay Jazz their gone." I said as he walked in the door. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "Jasper, don't even try to say that! You are trying, and you are not weak!" I scolded him.

"But Alice, I am-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "You aren't weak. You just need to get used to the lifestyle." I growled at him. Then suddenly he scooped me up, and I squealed. Emmett leaned inside the house.

"Get a room you two!!!" he shouted.

"That's rich-coming from you! But we will." Jazz yelled as he ran up the stairs and into our bedroom, where we spent our whole night.


	5. Author's note

Okay guys-I got one review that said I should skip to the vision of Bella jumping. I really need everyone's opinion.

Here's my policy-if I read a story I review no matter what.

If you visit my story I need you to review. I need feedback. An author is nothing without reader's opinion!

I'll give you guys until Monday to vote by review-after that if I don't have any reviews, I'm stopping the story!


	6. A poll and a lover's quarrel

**Hey everybody, sooooooo sorry for the wait, but I just got my computer back…….Apparently I was a little too sassy with my dad last month and he took my laptop away. You don't want to know what I went through to get it back…..**

**And I wasn't allowed to even write out my next chapters either, sooo I will be a little slow at first. **

**Oh, if you are a Rosalie lover, you might want to skip this chapter and just know that the entire family left.**

**Oh and unfortunately I do not own the Twilight Saga…..Stephenie……Meyer…..does!!!!**

"Family meeting. Dining room. Now." I heard Edward call the next morning. In a millisecond we were all seated at our places at the table. I looked at Edward, internally begging him to change his mind. I already knew what he was going to say, and I also knew there was no way to change his mind.

Edward sat down with a heavy sigh, "We're moving." Instantly the room got loud. Shouts were heard from all sides. Carlisle silenced us all with a look, and motioned for Edward to continue. "I can't stand staying here and endangering Bella's life.

"I knew it! I knew this was about last night!! I told you I was sorry! I tried to control my thirst!! I really did!!!!" Jasper yelled, despite the warning look Carlisle gave him.

"Jasper it wasn't your fault!!" I yelled, giving Edward a warning look. _Leave him alone Edward! He feels guilty enough without you yelling at him!_

"Edward, this is the family's decision. If you want to leave no one is stopping you," Carlisle and Esme both flinched as he said this, so I knew he was lying but he carried on anyway, "But it is the entire family's choice to leave."

I could see that we would all end up leaving anyway, so I intervened before Edward could say something, "Everybody why don't we have a vote on whether we should leave or not. I'll go first. I say we shouldn't leave because we would be hurting Bella more than helping her, _Edward._ Jazzy, you next." I finished as I turned to look at my husband.

Jasper grimaced as he started to voice his opinion, "Everyone here probably thinks I'll agree with Alice," he started, as I gaped, knowing what he would say, "But I agree with Edward. I think we should leave because I **never** want to put my little sister in that situation again. Rosalie, you're up."

"I really don't care either way, so just count my vote as a 'let's get the hell out of here' vote." Rose said with a smirk as she examined her nails.

"Me next!!" Emmett cried, bouncing in his chair," Okay, sorry Alice, but I agree with Jasper. I don't ever want to have to rip one of my family members off of Bella, so I'm going wherever the family is going." He turned to Esme as he finished.

Esme looked hesitant to give her opinion, but spoke anyway,"I agree with Alice. I have no intention of leaving one of my daughters alone, to fend for herself. I also think Bella should have a place in this poll, though I am pretty positive of her answer."

"On the contrary, Esme, I lean towards Jasper and Emmett's argument. She will be much safer without us around her and besides, would you want to tear the family apart?" Carlisle asked both Esme and me before continuing," We would have to leave soon anyway."

"Good, now that we have come to an understanding, I think Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Esme should leave today. Carlisle and I will…….tie up loose ends and join you in Denali later this week. That being said I need to get to school." And he zoomed out the door before any of us could say a word.

Silently, I dragged Jasper up the staircase and into our bedroom so we could pack. And so I could yell at him.

"Now Alice, I know you are-"he tried to calm me but I cut him off and resisted his calming waves.

"Mad? Oh I am way passed mad, _Jazzy_!!!"I screamed, my voice rising in octaves, as I whipped a suitcase out from under our bed and slammed open the door to our closet, "I think pissed would be more accurate, don't you? The only thing that could possibly keep me calm is the fact that, "I dropped my voice to a whisper, "I still see Bella and Edward together!!"

I was so happy in fact that I ran over to Jasper and threw my arms around him. I turned back to my suitcase and started packing very quickly, even for a vampire. Jasper walked over to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "What's the rush?"

"Cause Jazzy, the sooner we get to Denali, the sooner we can come back and be with Bella again!!" And with that I turned back to my packing knowing that somehow, some time soon, Bella would be a vampire and her and Edward would be mates. I just wish that the way to that future wasn't down a path of misery!

**Okay there you have it. Chapter 6. And Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow night if you guys review!!!**

**Hugs and kisses!!!!!!**

**Rotto Amante**


	7. Car ride

**First of all, I just want to tell all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!!!!**

**You guys are totally awesome!! I got 70 hits in one day!!! Hugs, kisses, and cookies to all of you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any part of Twilight or any of its characters. That bites! (Heehee, bites) Though I can take credit for the scenes!!!**

Jasper and I finished packing and managed to shove all seven of my suitcases and the two of Jasper's into Edward's Vanquish. Esme and Rosalie loaded their baggage into the latter's BMW and Emmett threw his stuff in his Jeep. After our tearless and somewhat angry goodbyes on mine and Esme's part, the five of us pulled out and started on our way to Denali, Alaska.

Jasper sighed as he drove out onto the interstate, "Alice, you need to stop worrying. Bella will be fine; in fact she'll be better off without us." He rubbed the back of my hand and sent a wave of calm threw the car, successfully getting rid of my anxiousness.

"I can't calm down, Jazz! I already see what's going to happen to Bella when Edward says good-bye. She's going to fall to pieces Jasper! And we're not going to be able to help her!!" I half-screamed at him, and then checked myself; it wouldn't do to get mad at him during our six hour drive to Alaska.

"She _will_ be fine Alice, and aren't you supposed to be ignoring any visions of Bella?" Jasper inquired, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise that I would disobey Edward's order not to watch Bella's future.

"No, not technically. I'm just not supposed to look for her future. I can't help it if a vision of her just comes to me. I'm just so attuned to her that they come naturally." I replied, playing coy. I really was supposed to be resisting the visions of Bella, but I didn't want to, and as long as Edward thought I was trying, he was happy.

"Alice," Jazzy scolded gently, sensing that I was lying," You shouldn't do that to him. Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be for him to lie to Bella and leave her to believe the lie?"

"Actually, yes I do. I can already see that while he's not hunting down Victoria, he's going to be curled up in a ball in his room, pretty much letting the misery have him." I snapped, not caring that it was Jasper I was yelling at. I curled my hands into fists, unaware that I was squeezing Jasper's in the process.

"Ummm Alice, OW!!" he cried yanking his hand away as I looked in surprise at my fists.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Jazzy!!! I didn't mean to! Please say you forgive me!!!" I begged, clasping my hands in front of me and pouting my best pout.

"Of course I forgive you Alice," he said, chuckling, "I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to, which I don't."

"Good, because I packed all of my clothes from the top drawer of the 'special' dresser." I whispered seductively in his ear, making him shiver," And I wouldn't want those clothing items to go to waste."

"Alice, I'm driving. You can't distract me that way. We have to wait until…….until we reach the Denali clan." He repressed a shudder as I ran a finger down his jaw line," Please Alice, try to control all……._urges_ until we are out of the car and away from anything breakable!! Edward would kill us if we trashed his car!!"

"Okay, fine. I guess you're right, anyway." I admitted with a sigh. I could wait, and the results would be well worth the wait," I'm just going to have to wait to waltz with you tonight. Besides, it would be pretty hard to dance in a car." I finished with a laugh, picturing what it would look like if we tried to dance in a car.

And so we sped on, toward our next home (against my wishes) and away from my future sister and Edward's future wife. (You aren't supposed to know that, so hide it from Edward as best you can.)

**There it is, the well waited for Chapter 7. Now after you read I need you to do two things for me.**

**1) Review, I'm begging you!!!!!!**

**2) Go check out the poll on my profile. I need to see how long you guys want this story to be.**

**Hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!**

**PS-the 1****st**** person to review will get to create a character of their own for the story, and be able to dictate who his/her mate is and what role him/her plays in my story!!!!!Review, review, review!!!!!**


End file.
